


Hot Stuff

by SmolderingFlame



Series: South Park Through the Decades [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Nymphomaniac, Obsession, Out of Character, Partying, Period Piece, Porn, Rock and Roll, Seduction, Sex Addiction, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kyle Broflovski, porn industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-04-11 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Being a porn star was never easy, constantly dealing with crazy directors, rock star boyfriends, and judgmental onlookers. Stan Marsh has become a star in his field but has had to give up a lot in order to get where he is. He thought he had left everything about his old self behind in his small town, but, when he goes for a routine doctor's appointment everything changes and he realizes you can't leave the past behind.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: South Park Through the Decades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624957
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. More, More, More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another story from me. I had this in my mind for a bit and wanted to try and get it out there and see what you all think. It's based loosely off of Boogie Nights. It takes place in the 70s and talks a lot about the pornography industry. Obviously because of the subject it's going to have some strong sex warnings. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and if you want to see more please let me know :) Other fics will continue to get updated (but i'm a football player will be ending soon! FYI)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

_But if you want to know_   
_How I really feel_   
_Get the cameras rolling_   
_Get the action going_   
_Baby you know my love for you is real_   
_Take me where you want to_   
_Then my heart you'll steal_

_(More, More, More by Andrea True Connection)_

**1975**

A pretty brunette sighed as he sat on the side of a dusty dirt road. No cars had driven by for hours! He was starting to lose faith he would even be able to get into town. He had just come out here from a small town and he just wanted a ride to the city! He was sitting on his worn suitcase only in a short pair of jean shorts and a flannel shirt that was only buttoned up part way. It was hot and he was already getting sweaty.

Just as he thought he was out of luck, a pickup truck was making its way down the empty road. He quickly stood up and stuck his thumb out, hoping to catch a ride by hitchhiking.

“Please stop…” He said to himself. He nearly cheered out of sheer joy when the tan and brown Dodge truck stopped in front of him. The window rolled down and a handsome blond man leaned over to the passenger seat, a smile on his lips and aviator sunglasses covering his blue eyes. A mustache graced his upper lip and seemed to just to add to his handsome grin.

“Hey Sweetheart, lookin’ for a ride?” He asked a cigarette between his lips, taking a puff and blowing some smoke out.

“Yeah, I’ve been sitting here for over an hour waiting for someone to come by.” The brunette said with a laugh. “I’m just trying to get to Dallas, think you could take me rest of the way?”

The blond man tipped his glasses down a bit and looked the brunette up and down, taking in his supple lithe figure, pale ivory skin, and long black hair. But, perhaps the most striking thing about the hitchhiker were his big blue eyes and thick black lashes.

“Sure I could take you…for a price of course.” The truck driver said with his grin turning a bit more lecherous.

“Oh…I don’t have any money on me… I used the last of what I had on the bus ride here…” The brunette said, a pout forming on his plump pink lips.

“Oh, I think we can work something out.” The blond man purred, turning the truck off and slipping out of the driver’s seat. He was a rather handsome man, tall, well built, wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top. He pulled the aviator glasses to the top of his head, showing off blue eyes. “How old are you, Baby?”

“Eighteen,” The brunette said, grabbing a piece of his raven hair and twirling it around his finger. “This is my first time away from home.”

“Hmm, sounds like you’re really in a situation.” The man said, looking the brunette up and down one more time. “Let me fuck you and I’ll take you wherever you want, Baby.” He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and licking his lips.

“Oh…I don’t know…I’m a virgin…” The brunette said, looking down at the ground as he wrung his hands together.

“I’ll be gentle, you’ll like it, I promise.” The man purred, approaching the little brunette and taking him in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the brunette’s lips, slipping his tongue in and maneuvering him so he was pressed up against the truck.

“Mngh…it feels good…” The brunette moaned, watching as the larger man started to unzip his pants and pull out a rather impressive cock. “You’re so big…how will you even fit in me?”

“I’ll make it fit, don’t worry your pretty head.” The man purred, turning the brunette around so he was pressed up against the truck and his ass was pointing towards him. He quickly grabbed the lovely behind and gave it a squeeze. He reached around and unzipped the short jean shorts, sliding them down and finding the brunette was only wearing an itty bitty thong.

After some preparation, the truck driver’s large cock was buried in the brunette’s supple ass.

“Oh God!” The brunette cried out.

“Yeah…take it all in Baby…” The man breathed out.

“CUT!” A voice cried out and a large man ran over to the couple. Cameras quickly turned off and boom mics were lowered. “The fuck is this!? This is awful!”

“Jesus Christ Cartman! What’s wrong now?” The blond, a man named Kenny asked, still balls deep inside the brunette.

“Well Kenny, to start with, you aren’t taking enough advantage of our lovely Stanley here.” The director stated. “You’re giving him a ride allllllll the way to fucking Dallas for free! Get your money’s worth!” Eric added. “Really ram him, make the truck shake.” He instructed, before looking at the brunette who looked rather bored, his face still pressed against the truck. “And you…”

“What?” Stan said, taking Kenny’s discarded cigarette and putting it in between his lips, blowing out some smoke.

“You need to be louder.” Eric said with a sigh. “You’re a virgin in this one. This guy has a huge cock and he’s ramming you against a truck. You should be screaming! Also, stick your ass out more, that’s what the camera wants to see.”

The brunette sighed and found the cigarette taken from him by Kenny. “Okay… So more like…’Ahhh oh my God!’ kind of screaming?” He asked, letting out a little cry as Kenny adjusted himself inside of him.

“Yes! Just like that!” Eric said with a grin. “That’s why you’re the talk of the town Stanley.” He said, clapping his hands together. “Okay! Let’s get this scene shot and then we’ll break till the weekend when we shoot the Dallas scenes!” He said, clapping his hands together. “ACTION!”

“Ahhh! Oh God!” Stan cried out as the blond started to pump in and out again.

~*~*~*~

“Hey, how are you doing? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Kenny asked, dressed fully again and leaning against a trailer that was parked out on the side of the road. It was Stan’s dressing room. Thanks to the brunette being so sought after, he always got the best changing rooms.

“Nah, I’m fine, I can take it.” Stan said with a smile. “It feels good, and, we’ve done enough movies together I’m use to it.” He said with a laugh. “Come in, get a load off.” He said, inviting the blond into his trailer. Sure Kenny had his own, but, it wasn’t as big as his.

“I always love fucking you Stanny.” Kenny said with a laugh, moving to sit on the couch. “You got the tightest ass in the business.” He added, pulling a cigarette out from his pocket and lighting it with an old zippo.

“You’re too kind.” Stan said, taking a sip of water as he moved to lie on the couch across from the blond. “It’s so fucking hot out here. I don’t get why Cartman decided to film it during summer! Also, I’m really curious how he is going to make New York City look like Dallas.”

“Eh, he’ll figure something out, he might be a fat piece of shit but he’s the best director in the business.” Kenny said with a shrug. “But, we’re almost done filming ‘Stanny Does Dallas’, what are you gonna do after that? Gonna take a break?”

“Maybe… I mean I just want to party or something. I haven’t been able to go out and get high since we started! Plus I would like to actually get to see my boyfriend that would be nice; he should be getting back from his tour this weekend.” Stan said.

“I can’t believe you’re still dating that asshole.” Kenny said, taking a drag of his cigarette. “He gets fucked up, you get fucked up, then you fight so bad the cops come. That ain’t a good relationship, Baby.” He pointed out.

“The cops have only come three times and I like him, he makes me feel good. I don’t get involved in your messed up love life so, you don’t have to get involved in mine.” Stan said, taking one of Kenny’s cigarettes and sticking it between his lips. “Besides, I’ve always dated men that were bad for me, that’s half the fun.” He said with a giggle, lighting the stick up and taking in a deep inhale.

Kenny sighed. “You know it’s bad when a guy like me is telling you Craig is a piece of shit. I know he’s this big musician and his band is super popular right now, but, that doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole.” He said, raising a brow.

“Kenny, let’s be real here, I know guys jerk off to me when they go to those porno theaters and see me getting it up the ass, but, when it comes to actually dating, a lot of guys don’t want a porn star.” Stan said with a small sigh. “Sure, I’m fine for a fuck, or a date, but…no one wants me as a partner… Craig doesn’t care about that. A rock star dating a porn star, that isn’t exactly anything shocking. But, if I were to date a doctor or a teacher, they wouldn’t even be able to take me out in public.”

“Well, fuck people like that anyways. It doesn’t matter what you do or I do, sex on camera is our job, doesn’t mean we’re not worth anything. I know its tough Stan, especially with some of the guys you’ve been with, but, know your worth, Baby.” Kenny said, finishing up his cigarette.

“My worth… I haven’t even been able to go back home. I come from a small town and everyone knows what I do. My dad refuses to even talk to me again.” Stan said, blowing out some smoke and looking up at the ceiling of the trailer. What kind of worth did he really have? He had his looks and that was about it. He was good for masturbation fantasy and that was about it…

~*~*~

Stan was happy to be home. Sleeping in hotels and trailers was fine for a little bit, but, he always preferred his own bed. He was planning on getting back to his partying lifestyle tomorrow, but now, all he wanted to do was lay in bed and rest.

Some would argue with him that his job was easy. All he did was lie on his back or bend over and get fucked. But, it was more than that, it was acting, it was using up a lot of energy, it was dealing with asshole directors and partners he was forced to share screen time with. Sure, Kenny was great, he tried to do as many films with the blond as he could, but, there were other co-stars that weren’t as nice or gentle.

Sometimes he wished he had a normal life still, that he had never left South Park. He could have worked at the same office his mother worked and stayed in contact with his friends. It still hurt he had left behind his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. Of course Kyle had moved away from the small town right after high school. Kyle was smart; he went to an Ivy League school and last he heard had became a doctor. They hadn’t had much contact since high school, but, he still thought about him.

Kyle was his first love after all.

The only guy he had ever been with that treated him right.

The only man he could ever say was a good man.

What would Kyle think if he knew what he was doing now in days? Hell, did he know? Had he came across his movies? No…Kyle wasn’t the kind of man who would go to some seedy porno theater… He was probably living in a nice house being a success and making his family proud.

Stan was caught up in his thoughts when his dog Sparky jumped on his bed and moved to lie down next to him.

“You miss me?” Stan asked, smiling when the dog rolled over so he could scratch his stomach. “I missed you too. “ He said, snuggling the dog. Tomorrow he had a doctor’s appointment. With his line of work he constantly wanted to check on his health. It was embarrassing but, he didn’t need to get another fucking STD (thanks Stoley). He didn’t even know the doctor he was going to see, Cartman had made the appointment for him. The fat ass had claimed this doctor was one of the best in New York and saw many prominent people, so, he should be lucky he even got to see the man. He was sure the man would judge him for what he did and who he was, that was what people did. They only saw the surface, and, to many, he was just a dumb whore…


	2. Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle Broflovski is a doctor with a secret obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for masturbation and strong sexual content
> 
> comments, kudos, an suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

_I've heard people say that_ _  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
(Oh no) but I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe_

_My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe_

_(“Can’t Get Enough of Your Love, Babe” By Barry White)_

Mundane was how Kyle Broflovski would describe his life. He was a victim of the American Dream. After leaving his small hometown right after high school he had gone to school, got married, had kids, and became a doctor. Most would be happy with this but Kyle found himself listless, like he was constantly walking through a haze. Every day it was the same thing, every night it was the same thing, then, he just rinsed and repeated throughout the week, throughout the years.

Satisfaction was something he didn’t know the meaning of. He found himself up at night thinking about how things could be better, how he wanted something more than he had. Did he love his wife? Well, that was a good question. Did he love his kids? Well, that was a better question. He should, that would be the right thing to do, the virtuous thing to do, but he always felt like something was missing.

Well, that was until he drove his dark blue Lincoln Continental to the seedy part of downtown. He parked his car in a garage and hoped no strung out freak would break into and go to the nearest payphone. Then, he’d put his dime in and quickly make up a story.

“Hey Honey.” Kyle said, hearing his wife pick up on the other end. Oh Heidi, she was truly a woman of the 70s. She was liberated but still wanted to be a mother, smart, persistent, and worldly, she really was a woman anyone would be lucky to have.

_“Hey, I was just finishing making dinner. Are you going to be home soon?”_

“Actually that’s why I’m calling. Listen, I had some last minute appointments I need to take care of before I leave tonight, so, I probably won’t be home until after ten.” Kyle said, hearing his wife sigh on the other end of the line.

_“They are working you ragged over there! You need to remind them you have a family. Your children are asking where their father is.”_

“I know Honey and I’m sorry. Listen, just put my dinner in the fridge and kiss the kids goodnight for me, okay? I promise this weekend I’ll be home and we can all spend lots of time together, okay? I love you.”

_“I love you too, just, try to talk to the hospital heads and see if you can start working some normal hours.”_

“I will, I’ll be home later tonight. Love you.” Kyle said once more before hanging up the payphone. He sighed and ran fingers through his red curls. God, he should be ashamed over what he was doing but…he wasn’t. The need to continue his actions out weighted any feeling of guilt or shame he could ever have.

From the parking garage the trip to his destination wasn’t far. Within minutes he would arrive at a small building with a bright red neon sign that simply stated ‘XXX’ and discreetly purchase a ticket.

He cleared his throat a bit and leaned in so he could talk to the man behind the counter. “Can I get one for _Desperate Housewife_?”

The man nodded his head and took the cash from the redhead and handed him a ticket in exchange. “Theater two.” He said in a gruff voice.

Kyle just nodded his head and went in. He quickly located theater two and went inside. The theaters were rather small, only having about twelve seats in them. There were a handful of other men in the audience and thankfully room in the front row. He managed to quickly survey the area, seeing no cops in the room and moved to sit down and unzip the fly of his slacks.

Maybe he had a problem, an addiction, he wasn’t sure what it was, but, it was something that made him feel alive. He couldn’t help himself he just felt drawn to watching pornography, but, more so than that was who was in said adult film he decided to see. There was really only one, one that made him go insane, that would be Stanny Wyld.

He was positively obsessed with the raven haired beauty. He thought about him all the time. Every wet dream he had, every fantasy he whacked off too had him in it. He could only imagine how good it would feel to be pressed inside that perfect round behind, have those plump lips wrapped around his cock, seeing those big blue eyes looking up at him filled with lust… God he was already getting hard and the movie hadn’t even started yet!

It wouldn’t be long until the lights dimmed and the obnoxious music started to play along with the film. He had seen this one before, but, he was just biding his time until the new one came out. Besides this one was a personal favorite of his, he loved how the film focused on Stanny. How the director knew just to focus on the brunette’s plump behind and how he slowly undressed. His eyes were glued to the screen as soon as Stanny came on.

_“I’m so glad you’re here, my water heater broke and my husband is at work. I don’t know what to do.” A pretty brunette cooed. He was only dressed in a rather short silk blue robe that was falling off his shoulder. Plump pink painted lips were pursed and long black hair was hanging down in a carefree manner and feathered out. _

_“Well, that is a problem, isn’t it?” A dishy blond with muscles to spare said with a grin. He rubbed his mouth and moved to walk into the house. “Mind showing me what the problem is?” He asked, licking his lips and resting his hands on his tool belt. _

_The brunette smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, of course, it’s right downstairs.” He said, leading the way down some stairs to where the water heater was. “My husband has no idea how to fix anything.” He said with a sigh. “He can’t even find his way around any appliance.”_

It wouldn’t take long for the plot to veer off and Stanny slowly running his hands down his curvaceous figure allowing his big blue eyes to go half lidded. The blond guy had his dick out and was getting ready to take his apparent fee for fixing the water heater.

“Take it off…take it all off, Baby.” Kyle whispered under his breath, slowly stroking his erection as he watched the brunette slowly strip off the silk nightgown he was wearing only to reveal a black lacy thong that was barely covering Stanny’s plump ass.

He closed his eyes when he heard Stanny moaning, he just wanted to picture he was fucking the brunette instead of the blond guy. Yeah, he’d really give it to him… Take him back to his house when Heidi and the kids were gone, bend him over those stupid granite countertops Heidi made him buy. He’d pull on that long black hair and spank that ass, make him cry out his name.

_“A-Ahhh! O-Oh…you’re so big! Bigger than my husband!”_

Kyle just groaned hearing that, managing to open his eyes to see the screen and watch Stanny getting plowed in the ass, pressed against the wall. He bit his lower lip and started to slowly pump his erection.

_“O-Oh God…just like that!”_

“Yeah…take it…take it all…” Kyle said to himself softly, grunting as he continued pleasuring himself. He would fuck Stanny right, fuck him just how he needed! God, he’d be so good the brunette would leave the porn industry and just be with him… He wasn’t a fool, he had read the tabloids, he knew Stanny was with that strung out musician Craig Tucker. He was just a piece of shit who didn’t know how to treat him…

_“I-I’m…getting so close…”_

“I know Baby…so am I…” Kyle groaned feeling himself starting to leak. He was just glad he had an extra pair of pants in his briefcase. Last thing he needed as to come home and his wife see cum stains on his slacks.

_“Ahhh! O-Oh…God! I-I’m coming…I can’t take it any longer!”_

That was it, Kyle couldn’t take it any longer, hearing Stanny come and cry out in ecstasy made him blow his load. He took in a deep breath and rested his back against the theater chair. Perhaps the only thing hotter than seeing Stanny getting plowed was seeing him in the afterglow of sex. Seeing those long black locks all mused up, makeup running, clothes ripped apart, and breathing heavily, it was like some kind of sinful heaven. In some movies Stanny was some sweet innocent thing where he wanted to cuddle after sex, in others, he was a dirty slut, only good to be used and thrown away. Both versions made him hot as hell and he would give anything in the world to have a chance of doing that himself.

It would be just a few more minutes until the movie ended and the lights faded, men getting up quickly from their seats to try and hide their shame. Kyle was no different. He quickly pulled his briefcase to his side and tried to cover his crotch with it. Thank God this shithole had a bathroom, he needed to change.

~*~*~

The drive home always made him feel depressed. It was like he was leaving his fantasy and being forced to go back to the humdrum life he had been cursed with. Heidi would be too tired for sex, the kids would be screaming, and he would have to get up early again for another shift at the hospital. The only saving grace he had was Stanny’s new movie coming out, he couldn’t wait.

Pulling up to his home he got out of the Lincoln and headed into his house, his stained pants hidden in his briefcase.

“There you are! Jesus Kyle it’s almost midnight.” Heidi snapped, going over to her husband. “I know you’re needed but this is getting ridiculous.” She said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry Honey; I don’t know what to tell you, just doctor hours.” Kyle said with a shrug.

“Yeah, well, doctor hours didn’t use to be this long. We have children Kyle, children that want to see their father and a wife that would appreciate his help raising them.” The woman added, holding her hand up. “You know I don’t want to be stuck in here forever. I want to go out and actually use my college degree I worked so hard to get.”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you! I’m sorry that I spend long hours working trying to provide for you and our kids, Heidi!” Kyle snapped back, moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to do this right now, I just got home, I want to eat something and go to bed. Am I allowed to do that? Or would you prefer for me to get no sleep thanks to us arguing all night?” He asked, causing his wife to sigh and put her hands on her hips.

“We need to have a serious talk about this Kyle. I really hope we can actually do that someday soon.” Heidi said with a sigh, looking up at the clock. “Well, the kids are already in bed so you can see them before you leave tomorrow.” She said, looking up at her husband. Kyle was over six feet and she was only about 5’3’, she always felt so small around him. She use to like that feeling, it made her feel safe, but now, she felt almost intimidated by it. Kyle wasn’t a violent man, but, he had a very bad temper and it had been coming out a lot more often lately.

“Fine…we’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay?” Kyle said, running fingers through his red curls. “Now…are you going to let me sleep in our bed tonight or should I sleep in the guest room?” He asked.

“You can come to bed if you answer one question for me.” Heidi said, moving to grab a magazine and shove it against her husband’s chest. “What the hell is this doing in my home? Kyle, I know men like their dirty magazines, but…c’mon, this is demeaning.” She said, pointing at the Playboy. “Especially with that slut on the cover, I don’t want that slut in my home, understand?” She added, gesturing to the brunette on the cover, a barely covered Stanny Wyld. “What if one of the kids were to find this?”

Kyle took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have left this just lying around. I know you don’t like me having them. I’ll throw it away.” He said, obviously having no intention in doing that. He felt so stupid! He was usually good at hiding these things, but, Heidi was also good at snooping. Thank God all she found was just a dirty magazine and not anything worse.

“Okay…” Heidi said, clearing her throat a bit. “You can come to bed.” She said, watching her husband toss the magazine in the trash.

“Thanks… I’m sorry Baby.” Kyle managed to say, going over and pressing a kiss to the top of his wife’s head. “I love you. I’m sorry I’m gone so much…”

“I love you too Kyle, that’s why I want you around, that’s why our kids want you around.” Heidi said, grabbing the redhead’s large hand and giving it a squeeze. Now, come to bed after you’re done eating, okay? I know you sleep better when you’re next to someone.” She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going upstairs to their bedroom.

Kyle just sighed and as soon as Heidi was out of sight he grabbed the magazine from the trash and put it in his briefcase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song at the end is Can't Get Enough of Your Love Babe by the late great Barry White
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0I6mhZ5wMw


	3. Superstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Craig reunite and Stan takes a trip to the doctor.

_Long ago, and, oh, so far away  
I fell in love with you before the second show  
Your guitar, it sounds so sweet and clear  
But you're not really here, it's just the radio_

_Don't you remember, you told me you loved me baby?  
You said you'd be coming back this way again baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby  
I love you, I really do_

_ (Superstar by The Carpenters)_

Stan Marsh never thought he would ever become a celebrity. Growing up in South Park, a small town outside of Denver Colorado, he didn’t make many waves. Sure, he was an athlete, he played almost every sport he could, and, he had a few friends, but, he mostly liked to keep to himself. He liked to read, he liked to play music, he liked to listen to music, and he really…really…really liked sex.

That was something no one ever really knew about shy Stanley Marsh. Underneath the sweet exterior was a nymphomaniac dying for carnal pleasures. At times it almost scared him, he was afraid if he showed the world who he really was he’d be labeled.

Well after awhile he was tired of hiding it and tired of being just some boy next door in a small hick town, tired of being demure and quiet. Maybe that’s what caused him to break away at the first chance he got.

The counterculture had always been fascinating to him. The idea of being free, of no limits, of expanding your mind through music, art, and even sex, it was what he had always dreamed of. He wasn’t going to find that in South Park, not with his conservative parents. So after he graduated high school he left, left everything behind, even the things he loved…

It didn’t take long for Stan Marsh to die and Stanny Wyld to come to life. His first film had only been three years ago. He remembered _Deep Throat_ fondly, he only had a small part in it, but, it was enough, shortly after he was discovered quite quickly and thanks to Eric Cartman made a star.

Most porn actors didn’t become household names, but, that didn’t stop Stan. His movies were some of the most popular, the ones your husband watched when he said he was going to church, or your teenage kids were sneaking into. He became even better known when he started dating Craig Tucker, the notorious lead singer of the popular band, Pinch of Love.

They were on the covers of magazines and tabloids, hell; Stan was even on a few of their album covers, he was mainstream, a damn star. Hell, he had even been in Playboy Magazine numerous times, an honorary Playboy Bunny.

Craig Tucker was what he always dreamed about having as a hormonal sex crazed teenager. He was the bad boy of rock and roll who created beautiful lyrics about freedom, sex, drugs, and going against the status quo. It was no wonder he fell for him like a fool.

Their relationship was volatile, it either was violent or it was passionate, they never seemed to have any middle ground when it came to their love. That was what made it so hot and so dangerous. Probably didn’t help Craig was coked up to hell pretty often and Stan was too…

He was looking forward to spending some time with his man again. Yes, he had to go to that doctor’s office and he had some more shooting to do for Stanny Goes to Dallas, but, that could wait a little bit, he needed something that was bad for him.

That was why he found himself at the recording studio. Last he checked Craig and his band were working on a new record.

“Hey Baby, how you doing? You look foxy as hell as usual.” Clyde Donovan said, smirking a bit around his cigarette. He was the guitarist for Pinch of Love and one of Craig’s best friends. He came around the corner of the recording room and looked the brunette up and down. God Stan was fine, so fucking fine, they had slept together a few times, hell, even had a threesome with Craig, every time had been like heaven. He managed to wrap an arm around Stan’s waist and pull the pretty brunette close. “Been awhile since I’ve seen you, you’re starting to make a guy feel like you don’t like him.”

“I’ve been so busy; I haven’t had time to do anything.” Stan said simply, noticing Clyde hadn’t moved the arm from around his waist. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” He cooed, moving to press a finger to the guitarist’s lips.

“You can always make it up to me sometime.” Clyde said with a smirk. “I know you know how to get down.” He said with a laugh. “Just depends if Craig feels like sharing or not.”

“I don’t feel like fucking sharing.” A deep nasally voice said, causing Clyde to step away from the brunette he had been flirting with. “God, let you have a whack once or twice and now you’re salivating every time Stan comes to visit.”

Stan smiled when he saw his lover walking into the room. Craig Tucker, God that man was fine as hell! He ran over to the vocalist and moved to throw his fans around his lover’s shoulders. “Craigy! I missed you!”

Craig smiled a little, well, smiled as much as he was capable of, he was known as being rather stoic. He moved to wrap his arms around the brunette’s waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I missed you too, seems like its been forever since I last saw you.”

“I know…I wasn’t expecting the shoot to take so long, it’s not even over yet, I’m just getting a break.” Stan said with a sigh. No one ever believed him when he tried to tell them how much work went into making a porno…well…a good porno… “But, the next few scenes are filmed here, so, I don’t have to worry about traveling for a bit. Please tell me you aren’t going anywhere either…” He said, pulling away a bit. Thanks to what Craig did for a living he was always on tour or doing a concert or something.

“Not for a little bit.” Craig said, resting a hand on Stan’s cheek. “We can spend a little time together.” He said, before smirking a bit. “I have to finish recording but when I’m done how about we go out?” He suggested. “We can go to Studio 54, do some blow, do some dancing, how does that sound?” He said, running his hand down the brunette’s back and ending at the supple ass his lover was famous for. He cupped it and leaned down, pressing a kiss to painted lips.

“Aren’t you worried about the tabloids? Last time we went there we ended up on the cover…” Stan said, before finding a finger pressed against his lips.

“Who gives a fuck about those lowlifes, I want to get high, party, and be with you.” Craig said, pulling away before resting his hands on his hips. “Besides, what happened last time was what happens when I do too much blow beforehand.” He said, running fingers through his hair.

Last time… Stan remembered quite clearly what happened last time and it hadn’t exactly been good. He shook it off and allowed Craig to keep a hold on him. “Well, that sounds groovy and I’m down for it, but, I have a doctor’s appointment I have to go to first.” He said with a sigh. “Ever since that thing with Kevin they want me to get checked out.” He said, gently caressing his lover’s chest.

Craig snorted at that. “Don’t remind me of that guy. That director of yours doesn’t have you working with him anymore, right?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it, honestly, he isn’t even that big.” Stan said, rolling his eyes before smiling a bit. “Not like you, you’re the biggest I’ve ever had.” He cooed, licking his lip and running a nail down Craig’s arm. Men were all the same they all loved to hear that they were the biggest you’ve ever had, and, coming from a porn star, it was considered the greatest of compliments.

Craig couldn’t help but smirk at that. “I know how to do you best, Baby.” He purred, running a hand up the pretty brunette’s side. “That’s why I don’t have an issue with what you do, I know, those guys, they ain’t got nothin’ on me.”

Stan giggled and nodded his head. “That is true. Those guys aren’t sexy rock stars that make me so wet.” He cooed, taking in the scent of this lover.

Craig smiled and looked at the clock. “Have time for a quicky before you have to split?”

“Always,” Stan said, allowing the man to lead him into the recording studio.

~*~*~*~

Stan bit his lower lip as he sat in the doctor’s waiting room. He pulled at the crochet top he was wearing and his bellbottom jeans riding down low. He could see other people in the room looking at him. Some were trying to figure out where they had seen him from, others had obviously seen his movies, just didn’t want to admit it in decent company.

He bit his lower lip and felt lipstick come off on his teeth. He hated doctor’s offices. It made him uncomfortable, brought up memories that he would like to just forget. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around himself, just wanting to bring some comfort. When he got worried he would just start to breathe fast and he would fiddle with his hands. He was told he was just high strung, but, it seemed to keep happening anytime he got uncomfortable.

He looked down at his lap and felt his feet tapping on the tile floor as he just waited to be called back.

“Stanley Marsh?” A nurse called out.

Stan nearly forgot he had used his real name when he had Eric make this appointment. He hadn’t used his real name for a very long time. He blinked and moved to stand up, grabbing his bag and putting his large round sunglasses on top of his head.

“Come along, the doctor is going to be right with you.” The woman said kindly leading the brunette back to one of the private rooms. “Go ahead and sit right there.” She instructed. “Now, just a few questions before the doctor comes in. Do you drink?”

Stan nodded his head. “Yes…” He said, watching as the woman marked it down on a chart.

“Okay, do you do any kind of substances?”

“Yes…” Stan added, feeling the woman raise a brow at that. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

“What substances?” She asked, tapping her pen on the clipboard.

“Is…it that important?” Stan asked, his cheeks going red.

“Yes, it’s very important. If you have any health issues that arise from it could be because of substance issues.” The nurse said simply. “Now, what have you used? It’s best to just be honest.”

Stan felt a wave of shame fall over him. His lifestyle was looked down upon, he knew that already, but, it just reminded him how truly different life was outside of his bubble. “Um…cocaine…marijuana…acid…” He said, quickly grabbing onto a peace sign pendant that was hanging around his neck, fiddling with it.

“Hmm, okay, one more question for you, do you have unprotective sex?” The nurse asked, her voice dry, like she already knew the answer.

“Yes…” Stan said, swallowing hard. He shouldn’t be made to feel bad about this!

“How many partners?” The woman followed up with.

“I…I have one partner…but my job…requires me to have intercourse with many different partners.” The brunette admitted, big blue eyes casting down to the ground. He was Stanny Wyld he shouldn’t feel like this! “My manager sent me here for some tests…I just want to get them done.” He said, his voice having a bit of a bite to it now.

“Of course.” The nurse said, checking the chart one last time. “The doctor will be just a moment.” She said before making her way out of the room, well, not before giving the brunette one last disapproving glance.

Once he was alone Stan let out a groan. “Fuck…” He said, moving to reach into his bag and grab a cigarette. He quickly lit it and blew out some smoke. His hand was shaking and all he wanted was to get the hell out of here. Hopefully the doctor would be a bit more understanding and just do the tests and mind his business. It got frustrating when people became so judgmental of his career. He had sex, sex in front of a camera, everyone had sex, and he just wasn’t ashamed to show it off to the world. It didn’t make him dirty, or stupid, or a slut, it was just his chosen job.

He could feel red lipstick come off his lips as he pulled the cigarette out, letting it rest between two fingers.

As he was caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear the door start to open up. Footsteps could be heard coming into the room and a tall man stopped in front of Stan.

“Stanny Wyld?” A familiar voice said, sounding quite shocked by everything.

Stan looked up and felt his blue eyes go wide. “Kyle…” He managed to stammer out. He felt his cigarette fall from his fingers and painted lips part in awe.


	4. Wild World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finds out his obsession is an old lover and can't handle it. Stan is excited to see an old friend again but doesn't realize how much he's changed in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

_“Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
It's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl”_

_(Wild World by Cat Stevens)_

Kyle couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the object of his affection, his lust, was sitting right in front of him. Even stranger the alluring brunette knew his first name. He couldn’t help but look into blue eyes and find something familiar in them. He felt his hand shake a bit as he opened the file, seeing the patients full, and real, name.

_Stanley Marsh_

The brunette managed a small smile and tried to cover himself, as to appear more modest. “Do you not recognize me? I mean…it has been a long time.” He said softly.

“I…I didn’t recognize you…” Kyle said, swallowing hard. “Stan…I can’t believe this is you…that it’s always been you…” He said, causing the brunette to raise a brow. He tried to regain his composure over the sudden realization. How was this even possible? How did he not even figure this out sooner!? Stanny Wyld was his childhood sweetheart…sweet…chaste…Stanley Marsh…

“Yeah…I know it’s been a while and last time we were together I looked a little different. I mean…you look different too, you look good, so grown up.” Stan said with a smile. “I like the facial hair by the way…”

Kyle couldn’t help but reach up to run his fingers through said facial hair. “You…look good too.” He managed to say. Clearing his throat, a bit as he looked in the file. So, Stan was using drugs and had an STD in the past. He couldn’t be too surprised, he knew who Stan was dating, and when it came to the pornography business…well…it wasn’t exactly regulated.

It didn’t matter, he was still perfect.

Managing to get a grip on himself once again he closed the file and looked at his real-life wet dream.

“So, what can I do for you? What’s your reason for visiting?” Kyle decided to ask.

Stan blushed a bit. “Oh…um…my boss wanted me to get a physical…” He said, flushing a bit before shaking his head. “God, this is so embarrassing…I…work as an adult film star.” He admitted, stammering a bit. He wrung his hands. “So…basically awhile ago I got a STD from a co-star and now the director I usually work with likes to make sure my health is good.” He said, putting a hand on his cheek.

Kyle didn’t want to say he was more than aware of Stan’s career or his director. He was just happy the brunette hadn’t caught his slipup earlier, calling him by his stage name. “Well, I’m glad you have someone who is looking after you.” He said, moving to put the file down. “Also, there is no need to be embarrassed…a job is a job… I mean if it makes you happy, that’s all that matters.”

Stan smiled and shook his head. “You’re sweeter than most, but you’ve always been sweet.” He said. “I’m glad you didn’t lose that about yourself.” He added. “God, I can’t believe this is how we are reuniting after so long… Last time I saw you were- “

“Right before I left for New York for school…” Kyle interrupted, thinking back to that day. He had been the one to break things off, telling Stan he didn’t want to tie him down to a long-distance relationship. He was a fool for doing what he did, and he often thought about it. When he married Heidi, he thought about the sweet brunette that he had left behind. Honestly it was baffling that Stan Marsh had turned into the object of his lust and obsession.

“Yeah… After you left there wasn’t really anything tying me down back home. I got in a fight with my parents, and I ended up making my way to California.” Stan said. “I wanted to be an actor, but I ended up getting a callback for a movie that wasn’t what I was expecting.” He admitted. He was a bit surprised he could still be so open with his old sweetheart; Kyle had always been so easy to talk to and so understanding. “I ended up really liking it…I’ve made a lot of films since then.” He added, brushing some dark bangs out of his face.

“I have to say, I’m pretty surprised… I mean…when we were dating you had trouble holding hands.” Kyle said.

Stan blushed a bit more. “Well…I didn’t really get to discover who I was until I left our sleepy little town…and my parents. You remember how overbearing they were, right? I could hardly do anything. I’m surprised they even allowed me to date you, but I think that’s because you were such a good boy.”

Kyle dug his fingernails into his palm at that. A good boy…yeah, he was always seen as such a good boy… If only Stan knew that he had wanked off to his movies more times than he could count, had perverse thoughts about him, would sell everything he had just for a chance at his sweet flower. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Stan started talking again, those plump lips moving, drawing him in.

“So…what have you been up to? I mean…besides becoming a doctor. I always knew you would be such a success… You were the smartest guy I knew, probably still are.” Stan said, moving to sit down on the examination table.

“Well…after college I met a woman named Heidi…we got married…had a couple of kids together and then I went to med school. Honestly, not that interesting, not compared to your life.” Kyle said, moving to pull on a pair of gloves. God, he was going to be able to touch Stanny Wyld. He could barely contain himself.

Stan shook his head. “My life is chaotic, yours sounds nice, it sounds peaceful…” He said, managing a small smile as he felt the doctor press the stethoscope to his chest.

Kyle couldn’t help but take in a deep breath, taking in Stan’s scent, God he smelled like roses and jasmine…it was absolutely euphoric. He bit his lower lip and tried to focus on the task at hand. “I’m going to have to ask you a few questions that might seem pretty invasive, but it will help me care for you better.” He said, moving the stethoscope down the brunette’s chest.

“Okay…” Stan said softly, taking in a deep breath when he was asked to.

“The nurse mentioned to me that you admitted to doing substances. How often and what kind?” Kyle asked, his free hand moving to rest on the brunette’s thigh.

Stan was quiet for a moment. “I…smoke a lot of pot…probably every week…I do cocaine but really only when I go to parties or with Craig…” He admitted, feeling embarrassed saying this to Kyle, straightlaced sweet Kyle.

“I see…well you know that I can’t condone that, I would highly recommend stopping using those substances as soon as possible.” Kyle said, slowly removing his hand and pulling the stethoscope away. “Can you lie down for me please?”

The brunette did as he was told, lying down and looking up at the redhead.

“How many sexual partners do you have?” Kyle asked, gently pulling up the brunette’s shirt and pressing his hands to his abdomen.

“Well…I have many for work, but I am in a relationship…so I’ll just say one.” Stan said, closing his eyes as he felt the little presses and gentle touches.

Kyle knew exactly who Stan was talking about, Craig Tucker. The fucked-up rock star. He could only imagine what they did together.

~*~*~*~

Stan was happy when the examination was over. He had never been a big fan of doctors and having Kyle looking at him, asking all these intimate things, it just felt so strange. Seeing the only man who had ever treated him right tugged at his heartstrings. He couldn’t help but think about how things would have turned out. If Kyle wouldn’t have left, if he hadn’t had broken things off, he would have stayed in South Park…stayed with him. But Kyle was a successful man, he had a wife, a family, he was a doctor, he wouldn’t want anything to do with someone like him.

“Well, everything looks good, your heart sounds healthy, so do your lungs, and we’ll have the STD tests back in about a week.” Kyle said.

“Good…that’s good to hear…” Stan managed to say, looking up at his old lover. “I guess it’s good Eric sent me to you, now I know you’re here and we can…reconnect…if you want to that is…”

Kyle smiled, hardly believing his good fortune. “Of course, I would love to reconnect with you, did you really think I wouldn’t?”

Stan shook his head. “Well…it’s just…when people find out what I do for a living a lot of people don’t want to be around me.” He said softly.

“Well, I don’t feel that way.” Kyle assured.

“You said you had a family though…would they really be okay with you hanging out with a porn star?” The brunette asked with a laugh.

Kyle wanted to comment that Heidi would have a conniption if she found out, especially considering this was the tasty brunette that was on the adult magazines she had caught him with. Well, Heidi didn’t need to know what he did, hell, she didn’t know a lot of what he did, and he liked it that way.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind; my wife is pretty open-minded about most things.” He said, his smile widening a bit.

Stan’s smile brightened at that. “Well, in that case, I’d love to take you out. My boyfriend is taking me out to Studio 54 tomorrow night, would you like to join us? If not…I get it…I know that’s a lot and maybe that’s not your scene.” He said with a laugh. “But we do have access to the VIP Lounge and it’s pretty groovy.”

This was the last thing he had expected to happen today when he had walked into work to meet his obsession, find out he was actually an old boyfriend, and then be invited to the hottest club in the country. He couldn’t help but smile and nodded his head. “Well, I can’t say no to that invitation.”

“Groovy! I can’t wait to meet your wife.” Stan cooed, before giggling a bit. “She is a very lucky lady… I also promise not to get too crazy… I know you said I need to lay off the substances…” He said, not saying he was going to just stop using them, but, in front of Kyle, he could attempt to stay sober.

“I’ll have to ask Heidi if she’s free.” Kyle said, having no intention to ask his wife to go with him. If he even asked, he would be forced to stay home and then he would lose out on this chance! Sure, that pig Craig was going to be there, but it didn’t matter, he would get Stanny Wyld no matter what he had to do. He had promised himself that as soon as he had first laid eyes on him on film. He’d do anything for the brunette, and, he’d give anything for just one night with him.

“Sounds like it’ll be fun. Just meet us there, they won’t let you in without us, but I think Craig mentioned he wanted to get there around six.” Stan said, before finding a scrap piece of paper lying around. “Here…my phone number, make sure to call me some time.” He added, slipping off the exam table and handing the redhead the piece of paper. “It gets pretty lonely sometimes… I don’t have a lot of friends to be honest, just some coworkers I’m chummy with and Craig when he’s available. I know it might come as surprising considering what I do now, and who I am now, but, I’m still pretty shy…and introverted, just like back home.” He added, his cheeks going red. Really, that was one of the reasons he liked doing drugs, he liked drinking, they took all those inhibitions away.

“I’d be more than happy to call you…any time you want.” Kyle said, taking the paper and putting it in his jacket pocket, patting it and hiding the smirk that was threatening to come out.


End file.
